


My Best Friend - Tommyinnit Villain Arc

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Depressing, Dream Smp, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Men Crying, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Other, Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, evilinnit, exiled tommy, tommy is exiled, tommyinnit exiled, traitorinnit, you about to cry so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was never meant to be.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 434





	1. Primevera

Tommy was.. disappointed.. The L’manburg cabinet all agreed on one plan, which was to confront Dream about everything and fight for whatever we needed to fight for, he just.. would’ve never expected his own best friend, his blood sworn brother. Not only did he feel disappointment, he felt betrayal..

Right now, he was being led onto a small ship on the docks of Lmanburg by Dream himself. Dream was surprised himself about the decision Tubbo decided to do, he was impressed. Maybe they were never as close as he thought, to sacrifice someone over a government? It was quite sad, but he enjoyed it, he enjoyed every last second of it.

Before Dream started to untie the ropes the ship was tied to, a ghost with a yellow sweater came by. He gave the hell stone armored man a deep blue metamorphic rock, calling it “his blue.”

“Is, he gonna come on?” Dream questioned Tommy.

“Whatever he wants to do.” Tommy replied back.

“Are you gonna come on with Tommy or you’re gonna stay here?” Dream questioned Wilbur.

Wilbur although a bit confused throughout his spectral life went on the boat with the blonde and the brunette. Again the specter, offering his so called “blue” to the blonde, but he’d declined his offering.

“Any last word Tommy?” Dream asked while pulling up the last rope piece attached to the docks.

Tommy stayed silent. What WAS he suppose to say? Goodbye? No.. this couldn’t be the last time he’d say goodbye to his country, his nation, his.. friends?..

Tommy was still distraught about what just happened. He kept on questioning himself on why his childhood friend decided to take this path.. He did everything he could.. He fixed up the paths leading to other locations, he swore to clean up his act and act less childish, he swore to a probation. But he started questioning why he was doing those things in the first place.. Ah, of course, he’d burnt down the home of the king. The home of the dethroned king. It was blasphemy. Several times in the past his and his friend’s places had been vandalized and stolen from, but that never led to war did it. 

He gave himself a conclusion, a conclusion he stuck too so so badly, a conclusion he wanted to be the truth. This was all a joke right? The walls, the supposed war, this talk about him being exiled. God, it had to be a joke. Tubbo would never do that, he’d never do this to him, he’s Tubbo! 

“He’s your Tubbo Tommy! You know? Tubbo! Tubbo in a box, Tubbox!” Wilbur smiled at the both of them.

“You’re right.” Tommy smiled. 

He held out his hand for his friend who was currently on the floor, for it to dissapear into thin air.

This wasn’t a joke. He could say all the excuses in the world, but he knew everything wasn’t for comedic purposes.

He took a deep breath, inhale, exhale. He was calm and composed. 

He moved from his one spot he sat at and looked over behind the boat. There wasn’t anything there, no sight of anything at all, just fog.

Tommy turned towards the captains wheel and from the perspective of Dream, who was occupying the wheel, there was an island ahead. They passed by it. He was there before.

Because it was a house him and Tubbo built together, oh long long ago. 

Tommy shook it off, he needed to have hope for his best friend. He couldn’t give up now. He didn’t give up when he resided in Pogtopia and he wouldn’t give up now. 

“Land ho on the right!” Wilbur pointed at Dream.

Dream steered over to the island, or beach to say the least. Once they’d reach, Dream had a last procedure for them to follow.

“I want all of your items Tommy.”

“What?! Wasn’t my exile enough for you?!”

“I have to make sure you aren’t able to go back with the items you’ve gave yourself. Or we can do it the easier way and just have you killed, your choice.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Tommy took off his netherworld helmet, breastplate, and boots, giving it to Dream. He gave his whole pack to the autocrat and only kept his cooked pork which Dream had let him keep.

“What about Wilbur?”

“Eh, he isn’t exiled himself, his spirit still remains tied to L’manburg, so I don’t need to take his stuff. But moving on, this is the place you’ll be staying! I don’t wanna see you in the lands of the Dream SMP or I will have your head brought to me either by killing you myself or having someone get you killed!” Dream smiled.

Tommy jumped off the ship and onto the beach with the spirit following suit.

“Bon voyage!” Dream cackled as he sailed back to the way of L’manburg.


	2. Change

Everything’s been going good! 2 weeks have passed since the exile of Tommy and with the help of the spirit of Wilbur Soot, they’ve managed to create a small village. Tommy was next to the ocean harvesting and re-planting his carrot farm while Wilbur was under a tall tree writing in his journal. Several words were written, pictures taped in several pages, like he was writing some sort of story book.

Tommy carried a sack of carrots, stepping onto the blades of grass with every step. He entered his brown tent and placed the carrots into a barrel. He then laid on his makeshift bed and just looked at the corner of the brown dyed fabric. 

The fabric gave him an idea. He needed to get something to keep him warm and so started to collect as much spare wool as he could from the storage units of both him and Wilbur and next moved onto the cattle next, collecting their leather. 

“Hey Wilbur! I’m heading to the neighboring village! I’m getting new clothes, do you want anything from there?” Tommy said walking over to specter who was writing.

“Hm... do you think you could buy some more empty books for me to write in? Its okay if you don’t..” Wilbur passively spoke back.

“Uh I’ll buy some if they have it. Okay bye!” Tommy waved, jogging.

Wilbur slowly waved goodbye and went back to writing.

Once Tommy entered the village, he asked around for where the Draper’s boutique was, and entered the store. 

( draper ; someone who specializes in selling clothing )

“Hello. What could I do for you during this evening.” The marketer spoke in a monotone voice.

“Could I just order up a simple brown leather coat and heres some extra shit before coming here so here.” 

“Give us a few emeralds and we’ll have it done in a couple hours.”

“Deal.” 

Tommy handed over the emeralds from his pack and left the shop. Before going back to his own place he went to a book store just right next to the drapers.

He went into the store and approached who seemed to be like the person who who ran the place.

“What can I do for you young man.”

Tommy pulled out the last bit of emeralds he had from his pack.

“Selling any empty books?” 

The book merchant’s eyes glew to the sight of the green stone.

“Oh yes yes! Come this way!”

The merchant led Tommy to the back of the store and there showed him the books.

“5 emeralds for 13 books, sound good?” 

“Eh why not.”

The purchase was made and Tommy was on his way back to his place.

It was evening. 

Tommy was walking along the beach in his new leather coat thinking to himself, his mind filled with intrusive thoughts. The recent experience he had in the realm of hell, what his future were to look like.

He sat down on the sand and just looked at the water.

He wasn’t over it. He was still hurt of what Tubbo did to him. He couldn’t believe it, but at least he hadn’t given his disc to Dream right?

Wrong.

Although, Tommy didn’t know about that yet.

While Tommy was sorting his thoughts on the beach while the sun glowed its golden tones, a fully armored figure was watching him.

“Tommy? Where has he gone? Oh! Hello sir have you seen a tall blonde any where, usually wearing a shirt with red sleeves and khaki pants?”

Tommy turned around because this person had just described himself.

Of course it was Dream.

“Oh? I like the new coat Tommy, going for a new start eh?”

“Fuck off dip shit, why are you even here.”

“Oh you know, just checking up on ya. Tryna see if you’re planning on doing anything, catastrophic.”

Tommy scoffed.

“Why the fuck would I do that huh? You already fucked up the only place I called home.”

“Oh don’t worry L’manburg is so pretty now! The walls are down, we set up a Christmas tree too and- Oh lord, I’m getting carried away haha, I wanted to show you this, you know since we’ve been fighting over it and stuff.” Dream smiled.

Dream took one sweep from his back and revealed a black, circular shape. Alternating stripes of purple and white on the middle of the item.


	3. Tossed Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a bit short. i personally think it’s better to separate plot ideas instead of jumbling them together. :)

Tommy woke up on his bed. His head hurt, his body hurt, everything hurt. He didn’t know what happened to cause him in this situation to the point he couldn’t feel a single muscle, but he knew it wasn’t something to joke about. 

Wilbur came into his tent with what seemed like medical supplies. He placed them onto the wooden floor next to Tommy’s bed and got out a rag to clean Tommy’s forehead.

“W-What.. happen..” Tommy barely managed to speak out.

Wilbur sighed, sadly.. He took a deep breath and in his ghostly voice began to open up.

“I’m not suppose to remember anything bad, I don’t even remember any recent events, but the only exception was last night..”

“You and Dream.. You lost yourself, the best way I could explain it..”

Wilbur explained more of what he managed to see while he was there.

Tommy was becoming.. suicidal..

When Dream showed him the disk, he yelled for him to leave.. Dream didn’t take it too well. He had pulled his sword to Tommy’s neck, but instead of Tommy apologizing, he pressed the sword further into his neck, blood coming out from every angle. When Dream pulled away, the neck of Tommy was slashed. When Dream decided to take it out on Tommy another way, he had passed out.

Wilbur didn’t like explaining every single detail he could. He was suppose to be only remember good memories.

Tommy blinked, tried to blink. Once he started feeling all control to his body, he felt everything. He felt the slice on his neck, he felt the purple mark on his right eye, he felt the warm cloth on the left side of his forehead. 

But it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would’ve. 

The thing that hurt the most..

The broken discs.

In the corner of his eyes, on top of his transportable storage chest, 4 disc pieces. 

It was Mellohi and Chirp.

The memories.. The disc he’d given Tubbo as a sign of his complete and utter trust, the disc that Bad had given him beforehand but was the disc his best friend cherished and loved to listen to the most.

The disc that reminded him of death. His death.


End file.
